With the ever-increasing digital economy, there is increasing demand for servers and networking equipment. Typically, servers and network equipment are housed in racks. Often servers and network equipment are maintained in large facilities including a large number of racks housing similar equipment.
Periodically, servers and network equipment become damaged or need maintenance. However, the physical location of servers or network equipment does not necessarily correspond with network address of the server or network equipment. As such, in facilities housing a large number of servers and associated network equipment, locating a particular server or network device is difficult. In addition, tracking servers and network devices that are removed from racks for maintenance or storage can be difficult.
As such, improved systems and methods for tracking the rack location of servers and network equipment would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.